Double Date
by liquideyes
Summary: Mahandra asks Jaye for a favour. Sequel to There are Rules. Spoilers for Caged Bird.


Disclamer: Wonderfalls and all related elements, characters and indicia © Century Fox Television, 2004. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations -- save those created by the author -- are copyright 20th Century Fox Television.

Notes: Occurs sometime after Caged Bird. Thanks to sffan for a shiny beta!

**Double Date**

By liquideyes

"There is not going to be a double date. I didn't sign on for a double date. I thought we had rules." Jaye trailed after Mahandra, who was wiping tables and clearing glasses at the Barrel.

"We can't make an exception?" Mahandra asked apprehensively.

Jaye looked around to see if any face-having inanimate objects were about to inform her that this was a mandatory activity. They remained silent.

"No, we can't. It's against the contract." Jaye rummaged around in her purse.

"Which you can't seem to find."

"I know it's in here somewhere... ah-ha!" she said, triumphantly brandishing the cocktail napkin that outlined Jaye's rules for the relationship between her best friend and her brother. Mahandra snatched it out of her hand.

"Did this go through the washing machine? And is there... gum in the corner?"

"It's still legible."

"Barely."

"We know what it says. It's still binding."

"It's one little teeny-tiny double date?"

"You shouldn't have phrased that in the form of a question if you actually wanted me to consider making an exception. Which I'm totally not."

"Thanks Trebek. I thought you really wanted to see this movie."

"I do. It looks highly mockable and therefore entertaining."

"Well, when I made the mistake of mentioning we were going, Aaron indicated interest. And then invited himself along... You know, he also enjoys mocking. And there is no way I'm paying to see it twice."

"Couldn't you have just told him no?"

"I tried. I really did. But he has his ways of persuasion. And then he made his stupid pouty face." Mahandra's eyebrows furrowed. "I hate that face. It could make me agree to anything."

"Ok, I so don't want to know."

Mahandra tried another tactic, "You could invite Eric, you know. He has been given the night off..."

"Inviting Eric is implied in the definition of double date. Wait a minute... You totally planned for this! Behind my back! I may have to hate you."

"I've heard you say that so many times it's lost all meaning. And you can't see getting your boyfriend the night off work as a favour?"

"I'm lodging a formal protest. I don't do double dates."

"Well how do you know if you've never tried?"

"I don't want to try. And I shouldn't have to." Jaye sulked. "I'll have you know this is exactly why I made you sign that cocktail napkin."

"Which is why you took such good care of it?"

Jaye glowered, showing that the pouty face was an inherited Tyler trait, though Jaye's rendition did not have quite the same affect on Mahandra as Aaron's did.

"Please?" It was Mahandra's last resort.

"Is it really that important to you?" Jaye groused.

"Yes?"

"If it turns into a disaster of monstrous proportions I'm blaming you. And I amend the contract to give me veto power on bridesmaids' dresses."

"Please. It's a little soon to talk weddings."

Jaye looked horrified. "That was not supposed to be your answer."

"Well, you're the one who said I'm not allowed to break up with him. Sis."

"Please don't call me that ever again. I have enough family. I want my best friend back."

"She's still here. She just wants to spend time with the most important people in her life tonight -- both her best friend and her boyfriend."

"So why are you letting me invite Eric?"

"I like him. And he's important to you." Jaye raised her eyebrows. "Ok, and it makes things a bit less weird."

"Just a little."

"So tonight?"

"Ok. But we arrive separately and leave separately. No making out during the movie. And I call dibs on you tomorrow night."

"Um, can't. I'm working."

"The next night?"

Mahandra looks guilty. "I may have other plans?" She smiled uncomfortably.

"Ok, so when is your next free night?"

Mahandra did some rapid calculations in her head. "Next Tuesday. What? -- it's a busy time at the Barrel."

"Ya. Uh-hu. Ok, Tuesday then." Jaye grudgingly agreed.

"Do you want another contract?"

"No. But if I did, this time I would make you write it in human blood. Preferably your own." Jaye sighed. "If I'm actually going to go through with this I've got to go call Eric and get ready. See you later. And you so owe me." Jaye headed towards the door.

"Get some pop-corn." Recognizing the voice Jaye turned to the mounted fish on the bar wall. "Get some pop-corn."

"Stupid fish!" Jaye grumbled under her breath. "You couldn't have spoken up sooner so I could have capitulated for a good reason? Ugh."

The crash of The Barrel door slamming shut had never felt so satisfying. Though to add insult to injury, Jaye hated movie popcorn. Hopefully, Eric liked it.


End file.
